The legend of Blackbeard and Captain Hook
by Fangirling is now a job
Summary: AU: Emma was never the dark one in this. But, mostly it's how Blackbeard and hook know each other. It's a Once Upon A Time episode themed fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Although this pieces a bit of our favorite pirate's life, Killian or his more colorful demeanor hook, as in Captain Hook. This will not be showing Milah (mostly because I don't like her). It'll only show his daddy issues and a little bit about his life in the navy. Now on to the fan fiction

* * *

It was an ordinary Sunday with Charming, Robin Hood and Hook having Rum on the Jolly Roger. Nothing speacial or so they thought.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. To break the silence Charming asked "Killian, why do we alyways drink Rum on the ship?" Hook answered with "Because for centuries we have always drank rum on this ship and I intend-".

Suddenly an old fashioned pirate ship came through. They saw it. They all looked very confused. Storybrooke rarely got boats in Storybrooke's harbor and the only old fashioned pirate ship that was there was Hook's.

Charming sighed and said "One second, I'll get it." There was a mysterious man on the ship he had a red shirt with a leather cover over it and belt with serval weapons to keep it all together, leather pants, leather boots, long hair, and a hat.

As he was getting getting off the docked ship he took a shot of his half-full rum bottle and got off the ship. As he got off the ship, the mysterious man who was sailing the ship, docked his ship.

As the man was getting off his face was revealed he had a goatee similar to hook's and a leathery face to match all the leather he was wearing. As his face was revealed hook opened his mouth and stopped drinking his rum. Robin didn't seem to be too concerned until hook stopped drinking his rum.

The mysterious man asked "Where am I?"

* * *

(Once upon a time theme) I hope you find this interesting so far. Thank you for your time and good night


	2. Chapter 1, Sweet childhood

Hello, thank you all for your support so far and here is your chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

A nine year old boy came out on to deck, Killian. He witnessed his father drunk, again. To his fifteen year old brother's (Liam) disapproval.

Liam once knew a time when their father wasn't always drunk. When their mother was alive. Of course, Killian won't remember. He wasn't alive. But the minute their mother died after Killian's birth is when he started to drink. He couldn't blame Killian for their mother's death and their father's drinking. He's sure that if Killian could choose they'd have a sober father and an alive mother. But things were just were the way that they were.

So, after a night of drinking the two boys noticed something different. This time they noticed something different. Thier father was talking to a man with brown hair, blue eyes and similar facial hair.

After he was done talking to the man, he came on the ship. He got done to the young Killian's level and said "I hear it's your birthday tomorrow." Killian nodded looking at his father's facial hair. He was strangely intrigued by it.

Their father responded "Well, I have this." He showed his two sons a magic bean. Liam (who wasn't really listening before) asked "What's that?" Thier father answered with "A magic bean. It can take you anywhere you like and that's for the nine year old to decide."

* * *

Charming was still in shock that someone came to Storybrooke, especially by sea. But, he still ended up saying "You're in Storybrooke. I'm the sheriff. Who are you and how and why did you get here?"

The man said "I'm Edward Teach and I got here with two things, that lass over there," he pointed to his ship, "and a magic bean. I got here because I'm a traveler." Charming knew he couldn't just arrest him for nothing, but he couldn't shake off this feeling that he was up to something. It was mostly because of the whole Greg and Tamara incident, but just let him go and said "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Meanwhile, Hook was still in shock mode. Robin waved his hand in front of his face to get him out of his trace and said "Killian, are you ok?" Hook got out of his trace and said "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

Hey guys, I hoped you like this so far and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 2, Edward Teach

Hey guys, thank you for coming and enjoy.

* * *

Charming walked back on deck. Hook was giving Edward a bit of a death glance. Robin went in front of Hook's sight and asked "Killian, are you sure you're alright?" Hook replied with "It's just, I think I've seen that man before."

Quickly Charming asked "Like from your old pirating days?" Hook knew, he knew that man from his old pirating days but he told the half-truth and said "I think." Charming said "Well, if you know anything about him that be great. It better than just getting his name." Hook mumbled "Edward Teach,"To defend himself he said "I overheard you guys."

Charming and Robin kind of bought it but not really. Charming just said "Ok, if you know that man a little information would be nice." Hook replied with "Of course."

* * *

Liam was still very suspicious because he lost faith in father years ago when he started drinking. So, right before he had to go to bed, he asked his father "Is it really a magic?" He tried to make it seem like jolly and wonder while really it was suspicion and disbelief. His father simply answered "Of course it is Liam. Don't be such an infield of magic."

He started to look like wanted to have a serious talk. He asked "Liam can we have a serious talk?" Liam responded with "Of course, father." His father politely said "Sit down, please." Liam quietly obeyed his father and sat down in a chair that happened to be near by.

His father continued "Last night I had a realization you and Killian are only getting older and I need to be a better parent. When I went into that tavern tonight, I didn't drink a drop. I only went in there to get the bean."

Liam was shocked. He could barely believe it, he could barely remember a night where he didn't come back from a night of drinking to yell at them beacuse they didn't clean the deck perfectly. In disbelief Liam said "Really?!". He simply said "I promise, but now promise me something." Liam asked "What?"

He responded with "Promise me, no matter what you'll always look out for your brother." Liam sighed and his face grew cold, he knew his father wasn't going to bring them to whatever land his brother chose. He knew that his father was going to use it on himself.

He bitterly responded with "I promise I won't abandon him," he paused for a moment and snap "like you." His father grabbed his arm and said "Watch your tongue, boy. Now go to bed." He again obeyed his father. Although he rarely agreed with his father he always been obedient.

* * *

It was nighttime in Storybrooke. Hook was walking home for a date with Emma in Granny's diner. He suddenly heard a noise it was "Hook, Hook" it had human's voice. A familiar human's voice, Blackbeard.

"You can come out, Blackbeard. No one's looking for you or anything." He said, Blackbeard came out from an alleyway. Hook said "By the way you should lower your profile by NOT hiding in alleyways and being suspicious." Blackbeard sarcastically smiled and sarcastically said "Thanks."

He continued "You probably want to know why I'm here, don't you?" Hook answered with "No, actually I know exactly why you're here. You want the "Jolly Roger" back or as I like to call it, my ship." Blackbeard got slightly irritated "My ship and no, that's not why I'm here." Hook counter claimed "Why, you don't care about anything else."

Hook just left him with that thought. He didn't want beyond that point. In fact, he didn't want to talk to that man at all. After all he was doing great in this and he was truly content in Storybrooke. The first time he was truly content in a long time and he didn't want Blackbeard to ruin it.

* * *

Killian woke up on his seventh birthday with excitement, while Liam woke up that day with sadness. Killian said with his big puppy dog eyes "Liam, I'm ten now," he held up ten fingers "I'm getting so old."

Liam tried to look happy and said "Yes you are, little brother." Killian looked a little annoyed "Younger brother, are you ever gonna get that right?" Liam answered "Nope." Killian asked "Where's father?" Liam paused but he eventually to himself to say "I-I don't know, m-maybe he's in his room." Killian nodded his head

He went into his father's room and found a note. He read it. He knew how to read because his father taught him basic counting, spelling and reading. The note said:

" _Dear my two boys, Liam and Killian,_

 _When you have read this I have already left with the bean. First off, I want to say I'm sorry for any troubles I have and will cause. Second, the reason I left was not because of ether one of you, I'm a fugitive. Today, they're might men looking for me. Don't be scared, I can no longer burden you with that trouble."_

Killian eyes filled up with tears. He screamed "Liam!" He came rushing in. Liam asked "What is it?" Killian was crying and said "I read up to this part." He pointed to a certain point in the letter. Liam silently read the letter up to the point where Killian left off.

 _"I want you two to know this is what's for the best._

 _Sincerely your father, Edward Teach._

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I'd like to say a few words. I'd like to wish happy birthday to Nero Jove. BTW, if you like Sailor moon you should defiantly check her out she writes amazing fanfiction. Happy almost Veterans Day, I hope you guys have the day off and thank a veteran. Thank you and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 3, The Navy

Hello, guys, I hope you enjoyed that twist last chapter and enjoy this chapter, thhank you.

* * *

Hook sat at his desk with his rum, trying to think about what to do about his father coming into town. He didn't know what to tell everyone, especially Emma.

All she knew about that was positive is that he traded his ship to get a magic bean to get back to her. The rest wasn't all that good how would she react if she knew that man could one day be her potential father-in-law and quite frankly he hasn't thought about his father in a while. At least like a father, more like an enemy.

He was just so stressed and he didn't what to do.

* * *

It's been one year since Liam and Killian had been abandoned by their father and were barely living off the fish and ship. Liam tried to find work, but was difficult due to his youth, inexperience and family name.

But, there was one place of work where the higher ups were truly desperate. The only trouble is to see if Killian approved. It was the Navy. Liam was very hesitant to tell Killian about his plan, but eventually told him. Killian's first reaction was shock, then fear and said "Liam, what if something happens to you or me?"

Liam tried to calm him down with "Don't worry, you and I'll be in the message system. Nothing much happens to them." Killian sighed and said "Alright, Liam I don't like this, but I'm gonna go through with it because you are."

* * *

Hook woke up in his bed and Emma looking at him. She said "Good morning, sleepy head." Hook grunted as he woke up and Emma continued "It's nine thirty am. So, get up."

Hook emotionlessly said "Morning to you, too, love." He pecked her on the lips. He was too tired to even give her a proper good morning kiss. He said "Now, I need to get dressed, so you better leave, unless you want to watch me." He gave a seductive grin and Emma said goodbye and left. He quickly got dressed and walked into Granny's to get breakfast.

* * *

Liam and Killian were about to admit into the navy until Liam stopped Killian. He said "Killian, due to father's" he paused not knowing what to say until he got it "history. I think we should change our family to keep you and me safe."

Killian said "But, lying isn't good form." Liam sighed and said "I know, but it's the only way." Killian hesitantly agreed "Ok, but what should our name be?"

Liam thought and thought and thought until he saw a cargo box that said 'Jones and company' laying down on the harbor and said "Jones, that'll be our family name, Jones. From now on we'll be Killian and Liam Jones. It's such a common name no one will notice. Now let's go 'Killian Jones'." Killian smiled and walked with him

* * *

Liam and Killian were in the navy for four years. Liam became Leftientant and Killian became Subleftientant due to thier extreme loyalty. Liam actually wanted to be loyal, but Killian only stayed loyal to the king because Liam made him.

Liam loved the king and the kingdom, but there was one thing he didn't like. The captain, Liam always thought that he was mean, old, loud mouthed man. Killian always joked that if the captain ever heard that, he would whip him so hard that he would never feel his bottom again. In response, Liam always told him that if he ever snitched on him for gossiping about the captain that he'd beat him so hard he would've wished he was never born. They always said it in a joking way, though.

A year later (after Liam and Killian were given their position) the captain died. No one ever missed him, though. Not even the king. He knew he was getting older and was about to retire him in a few months. The navy shared the same opinion as Liam that he was a mean, old, loud mouthed man. Everyone in the kingdom thought it was a shame, though that he didn't die honorably in battle. Instead, he died of old age in his bed.

Liam was quickly given the position of captain and Killian was given Leftientant. The crew had treated them the same. Since, Liam was the one to actually reinforce the rules and they him took seriously. But, the crew also loved both Liam and Killian. They also loved seeing them grow older and thought they both had their own different charms and happily obeyed any rules that he reinforced. No matter how ridiculous or impossible it seemed to keep obeying them.

Liam and Killian were well taken care of. Killian decided to grow his hair long to look less like his father, but Liam's hair was curly so he let it grow short. They had a similar facial hair as thier father because it was just conventant. Killian (although thought the king was a tyrant) he loved the crew and saw as a family. He was too scraced express his opinion to Liam (since he was so loyal) and never told him. Although, he had to admit his days in the navy were the happiest in his child and teenage hood. They were both content with their lives in the navy.

Until three years later, where they were sent to a new land to supposedly get a new medicine, but it wasn't. They both found out the hard way. Killian was so angry. He thought "How could they kill my brother?! An innocent, kind man, stubborn, but still loyal to tyrannical king!" Loyalty to that man seemed meaningless. He loved his brother, dearly. The crew followed Killian into treason against the king because they loved him, too and were just as angry, if not more. The Jewel of the realm became the Jolly Roger (again) and a naval ship became a pirate ship.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter 4 Captain Hook meets Blackbeard

Hello, I'm sorry for this being a little late, but between my 1st one-shot 'The Navy' (which I hope you read), school and me a bit of a perfectionist delayed this a bit. But, really hope you enjoy the last chapter of 'The lengend of Blackbeard and Captain Hook.

* * *

Killian was walking home from 'Granny's when he heard Blackbeard (again) "Look, Killian. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just want to say I'm leaving town. I just want you to know I came here to see you, again." Killian was truly shocked. He had thought that he would have to cover up him and Blackbeard's relationship forever. He didn't ask him why he wanted to see him after their years of a horrible relationship, he just said "Oh."

* * *

Hook was on his ship in Neverland. He was doing his usual stuff when he not searching for a way to skin his crocodile. He saw another ship, it looked like it had a decent amount of money "Hey, ya bilge rats, I think we need to teach someone who's the real pirates of Neverland, what'd da say?" The crew responded with a loud cheer. So, the "Jolly Roger" advanced to the other ship.

When they got close to the other ship, Killian said "Smee, don't let them leave till I give the signal." Smee said back "Of course, Cap'n." Hook got on to the other ship, put his sword up to a man's shoulder and said "Hello, me and my crew just give you welcome and tell you that we're real pirates of Neverland and don't you forget it." The man turned and said "I'm glad my son and his friends have marked their territory."

Hook was in shock "Father?! You're-what- how are you here and- alive?"Edward answered "Well, it's quite simple, remember that bean that I showed you when you were a boy. It took me here. In the tavern, I'd hear legends of this land and how it makes you immortal and I figured this be a good place to go-"

Hook intuputed "To abandon me and my brother, who is now dead!" Edward responded "Liam's dead! Oh, my god!" Edward pause for a moment of grief "Killian, I'm so sorry. Just know, I never wanted to abandon you and Liam. Please forgive me."

Hook tearfully hugged his father and said "I forgive you." Edward hugged him back and said "Great, now I can go back on my ship and-" Hook stopped hugging him and said "Wait, that all this was about? The 'apology', the begging, to get the ship back!" Edward tried to convince him "No, Killiy I-". Killian said "It's not Killiy or Killian. It's Hook." Edward responded "Fine, then it's Blackbeard!" Then Killian walked away.

When Killian got on the 'Jolly Roger' Smee asked him "Umm, Cap'n when are we-?" Then Hook snapped at him "Why are you asking such ridiculous questions, Smee?" Smee explained "Well, Cap'n- it's just that the crew is getting bored." Hook sighed and said "Look, Smee just tell everyone to move the ship to the southern part of the island, can you do that?" Then Smee told everyone to prepare to move to the southern part of the island.

* * *

Hook sat at a tavern at almost after hours, no one was there except for him and the people that were too drunk to go home because he got news of a man who had a bean. Killian didn't care who it was as long he would meet him at that tavern at dawn. Until he saw who the man was, Blackbeard.

When he found out he almost spat out his drink. He said "I'm sorry I have to ask this every time we meet, Blackbeard, but how are you alive?" Blackbeard explained "Your friend she's a mermaid-" Hook intuputed "I know." Blackbeard barely reacted "and she saved me. When she did, she forced me to tell her where her prince is. Then, she let me go."

Hook figured Ariel would do something like that. So, he quickly accepted it. "Alright, did the messenger tell you what I want." Blackbeard knew and showed him the bean and took it away. "Now, what are you going to give me for such a rarity?"

Hook was prepared to say it "The 'Jolly Roger'." "Whatever, this bean is going to take you must be worth it." Emma he thought. "It is." "And what you're giving me is worth it to me." They quickly made the exchange and almost forgot that the whole thing ever happened.

* * *

Killian went to the docks. In, his heart he knew why, but he would've never admitted even to himself. He knew he wanted to see his father, again. Even, though they had a bad history, there was still a place in his heart for him. When he got there it was too late. Blackbeard left forever.

As the ship passed through he wondered what Liam would've thought. God bless his soul in heaven. Would he have immediately accepted his father again, hesitated, resented him. Who knows?

He just sat with his thoughts in his mind. Maybe, Blackbeard cared about him a little bit. Maybe, he'll see him again, forgive him and be family, again. But, most likely not.

A woman's voice came up behind him "Hey, whatcha looking at?" It was Emma. "Nothing, love. Just the sunset." Emma sat down with Killian just peacefully watching the sunset, with their thoughts.

* * *

Hey, guys. Thank you so much for your support of this slightly short fan fiction. Please follow/ favorite my account for more fan fictions that will come very soon. As always if you want to see a squeal to this, I will consider it if enough people request it. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed our short little adventure.


	6. Thanks

Thank you guys so much for your support. This is probably my biggest siprtal successor, so far. This is my 1st with 1,000 words min. and it went much better than I thought. I want to thank everyone for being so patient with these chapters and your positive and constructive reviews. For that my next story will come in by at least this spring at the most, so stay in tune and follow/favorite my account. Please also check out my 1st one-shot 'The Navy'.

I would like to give a shout out to Nero Jove who writes great Salior Moon fanfiction and you should check it out, you won't regret it. You should also check out is Thespian516 who's starting to write a good phantom of the opera fanfiction.

Thank you and my next fanfiction will be bigger and better I promise.


End file.
